


the krew + 4

by unholybiscuit



Series: tlok oneshots [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Texting, Underage Drinking, asami invented phones, jinora centered, nsfw mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholybiscuit/pseuds/unholybiscuit
Summary: the legend of korra texting editionset straight after the comics.jinora and kai centred
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: tlok oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965862
Comments: 11
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> avatarhoe- korra  
> satomobile- asami  
> fireboy- mako  
> himbomagic- bolin  
> beifongair- opal  
> jinny- jinora  
> kaisupremacy- kai  
> princetings- wu

_satomobile has created a new group chat!_

_satomobile added avatarhoe, fireboy, himbomagic, beifongair, jinny, kaisupremacy and princetings to a group chat!_

_satomobile named the group chat “krew +4”_

avatarhoe: YOOOOOO

himbomagic: YOOOOO YOU MADE IT

satomobile: took me forever BUT THE GROUP CHAT IS FUNCTIONING 

fireboy: oh hey

avatarhoe: oh look mako turned off autocaps 

satomobile: your power

himbomagic: YEAHHH GO KORRA GO ASAMI

beifongair: bolin clearly does not know how to turn caps lock off

himbomagic: I DO NOT! ASAMI PLEASE HELP

satomobile: you’re in a crisis. i’m on my way

jinny: did she just quote supernanny

avatarhoe: yeah we’ve been binge listening that shit on the radio ever since we came back from the spirit world

kaisupremacy: whats poppin

beifongair: pls never say that again

kaisupremacy: whats poppin 

_beifongair left the group._

himbomagic: OPAL NO

avatarhoe: babe have you still not told bolin how to turn off autocaps

satomobile: oh no he knows he’s just dramatic

himbomagic: NO I’M NOT

himbomagic: ..... ok point taken

jinny: opal rlly just texted me “and nobody’s gonna add me back?” and spammed me with that damn rolling eyes emoji

jinny: someone add her back for my own sanity

_himbomagic added beifongair to the group!_

jinny: thanks

fireboy: why are there 14 year olds in here

jinny: OUCH?? i’m right here

jinny: i’m literally the only one

fireboy: what about ur boyfriend 

jinny: kai’s 15 

jinny: mako hurt my feelings streaks dhmu

kaisupremacy: fight me ugly ass firebender

fireboy: FUZCK

fireboy: JINORA JUST PROJECTED INTO MYROOM TO FLIP ME OFF

satomobile: QUEEN

avatarhoe: as she SHOULD

beifongair: BESTIE MOMENT

fireboy: idk what i expected 

fireboy: literally hate u all

princetings: :(

avatarhoe: oh my fuckinf god

kaisupremacy: aw mako its ur bf!!! hi wu

princetings: bro i wish

princetings: i’m trying here

_fireboy left the group._

avatarhoe: anyways yall hear something 

satomobile: guysguys i had an idea

satomobile: since we’re all cool as shit and saved the world i think we deserve a celebration before varrick and zhu li’s wedding

himbomagic: sounds fun im in

avatarhoe: where tho

_princetings added fireboy to the group._

jinny: omg mom and dad are going out for dinner tonight

jinny: anniversary or somethin

jinny: and i gotta babysit buttttt air temple island is free

kaisupremacy: BET

satomobile: omg thanks jinora 

satomobile: how does that sound to everyone

princetings: okie

beifongair: question will there be alcohol because i found aunt lin’s vodka cabinet the other day

avatarhoe: i fuckin knew it

avatarhoe: also bring it we deserve it

himbomagic: period

fireboy: make sure jinora and kai don’t touch it

kaisupremacy: um ok fuck you who made you the boss

princetings: technically me

kaisupremacy: wu will you tell him to lay off me and jinora’s asses

fireboy: no alcohol no funny business i saw you mfs kiss that one time

kaisupremacy: IT WAS ON THE CHEEK

jinny: WE WERE 11 AND 12 DAMN

jinny: literally whatever just come over at like 9,,, rohan and meelo will be asleep but i’ll be with ikki

satomobile: ikki’s my fave

jinny: ouch

———

“Ikki, do you promise not to tell dad about this? If you do, I’ll tell him about your girlfriend!” Jinora asked.

“I won’t! It’s my first party, and I don’t wanna get busted. My lips will be zipped. I promise.” Ikki grinned widely. Jinora nodded, giving her sister a soft smile.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by her little sister’s loud voice.

“ASAMI!” Ikki gasped, boosting herself forward with a blast of air. Asami and Korra arrived with Mako and Bolin, although the others went unnoticed to Ikki.

“Wow, someone’s got a clear favourite. Not excited to see your honorary sister, Ikki?” Korra teased, folding her arms across her chest. Ikki simply shook her head, poking her tongue out at the Avatar.

“Nope. Not until you admit you cheated in the air scooter competition!” She simply said, then scootered away on her ball of air.

Jinora rolled her eyes at her sister, making her way to the others.

“Hey, where’s Wu? Aren’t you supposed to be his bodyguard?” She asked, gesturing to the space beside Mako. Mako looked around confused, before smacking his forehead.

“He is gonna be the death of me!” Mako sighed.  
-  
After the others arrived and Mako finally found Wu, the party could finally get started. Jinora turned the radio’s volume up (but not too loud, she couldn’t wake the boys!) and joined the others, sitting in a circle with the bottle of Vodka in the middle of them.

“Let’s play never have I ever, but if you’ve done the thing, you have to take a shot. And we’re gonna make it really personal.” Kai grinned, wrapping his arm around Jinora. Ikki sat dumbfounded- Jinora? Drinking? Not on her watch.

“But Jinora, you’re too young to drink alcohol! Daddy’s gonna be mad if he finds out!” Ikki shouted.

“I’m not drinking. I’m not that dumb,” Jinora sighed. “I’m drinking lemonade. You can have some too.”

Ikki was satisfied with that answer. Korra poured the shots and handed them to everyone but Jinora and Ikki (Kai was very happy to be included with the older ones) and the game started.

“Alright, I’ll go first. Never have I ever stolen someone else’s clothing,” Asami shrugged, taking a shot along with everyone else in the circle.

“That was easy! You gotta get saucier than that,” Opal whined. Wu smirked.

“Alright. Never have I ever pretended to be straight.” 

Everyone took a shot besides Mako. Kai and Jinora looked at each other and in sync, shouted- “I’m Bi!” before bursting into laughter.

“I thought Mako and Wu were boyfriends? Mako’s straight?” Ikki questioned, causing Korra to snort loudly.

“Hun, Mako isn’t straight. He just thinks he is.” Asami chuckled. Mako flipped her off, then continued the game.

“Never have I ever….”

The game continued like that, and as the adults (and Kai) got drunker, the questions became less and less PG. Bolin offered to sit out with Ikki, who was slightly traumatised at the things she heard.

The night came to an end when Kai crashed into an artifact while kissing Jinora- which thankfully didn’t break due to her fast airbending. Korra, Asami, Opal and Kai crashed at the temple, while Mako, Bolin and Wu returned to Republic city.

—

jinny: oh my god

jinny: ikki won’t stop asking what pegging means

avatarhoe: HAJFJSJFJDJDKDK

princetings: I’M SO SORRY


	2. mako homo era???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meelo

avatarhoe: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

avatarhoe: HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI

avatarhoe: HELP MEEE

fireboy: ?????

himbomagic:???

kaisupremacy: its meelo

beifongair: it’s definitely meelo

jinny: it was

jinny: i just took korra’s phone from him and now he’s begging me not to tell dad

avatarhoe: rohan snitched 💀

satomobile: uh oh someones getting their ass beat

avatarhoe: tenzin is terrifying when he shouts

kaisupremacy: tell me about it

princetings: omg what was his reaction when you told tenzin abt you and jinora dating

kaisupremacy: i dont even wanna talk about it

avatarhoe: HAHDJSJKDKSKD I REMEMBER 

jinny: WERE YOU THERE??

avatarhoe: yeah i was in my room

avatarhoe: in the wheelchair lol

fireboy: oh

satomobile: i love you

avatarhoe: i love you too

beifongair: gross

satomobile: ok miss bolin simp

himbomagic: hey

himbomagic: nvm she’s right

beifongair: bye

jinny: anyways kai and i told him and he picked kai up, took him outside and chucked him off the side of the island then locked himself in his room

kaisupremacy: fuckin lucky i can airbend btw i almost died

beifongair: LMAO

princetings: PLEASEBAJDJJEKF

fireboy: language

kaisupremacy: fuck off

satomobile: omfg

satomobile: korra’s parents were so chill with us dating

satomobile: they were like “other ppl might not be as accepting tho” and korra just went “well fuck them”

princetings: queen honestly 

jinny: korra thats iconic

himbomagic: you know who’s probably homophobic?

kaisupremacy: mako

avatarhoe: HAHFJSJDJD TRUE

himbomagic: i was gonna say president raiko but-

fireboy: ??????? IM NOT

beifongair: honestly i wouldn’t be surprised 

princewu: yeah tbh he has those vibes

fireboy: WU WE WERE MAKING OUT 10 MINUTES AGO

jinny: ....

kaisupremacy: .....

satomobile: ....

himbomagic: ....

avatarhoe: .....

princetings....

beifongair: i fuckin knew it

_fireboy has left the group chat._

kaisupremacy: guess hes not homophobic :/

jinny: kai please

princetings: he just set the damn bathtub on fire brb  
————

The Krew (+4) had decided to spend the rest of the day at Avatar Korra Park, having stupid competitions with each other and just being teenagers (despite the lack of actual teenagers, with everyone being an adult apart from Kai and Jinora.)

“Air scooter competition. We go all around the track and whoever loses has to give Juicy a bath,” Kai smirked.

“Hey! Juicy isn’t gross, he’s just special!” Opal glared at the boy, who just simply shrugged.

“He’s cute, but he’s definitely gross. Sorry Juicy.” Jinora giggled, looking over at the Sky Bison who was playing with her own, Pepper.

Korra motioned for the four of them to get into a line on their air scooters and get to the starting point, before counting down. 

“3...2...1... GO!” Korra shouted, and blasted off on her scooter.

The three airbenders (and Avatar) raced down the track, with Jinora in the lead almost immediately. 

Jinora crossed the finish line first, throwing her hands up in a silent victory. Korra came second, then Opal and lastly Kai, who had his arms crossed and the biggest frown on his face.

“My scooter broke and I tripped over a rock,” he grumbled, getting off his scooter and leaning on to Jinora, burying his face in her shoulder.

“Aww, you big baby. I thought you were confident you were gonna win,” Korra teased, watching as Jinora placed her arm around her over-dramatic boyfriend.

“I think we had an unfair game. Jinora’s a master and Korra’s the avatar.” Kai whined.

“Oh sorry, let me just-“ Korra blasted a gust of each element, then swirled the air around her, causing the element ball to fly into the ocean.

“Whoops, accidentally lost my bending. Feeling better now, Kai?” she shrugged, smirking at Kai.

He sighed, “Whatever.”

Meanwhile, Mako, Asami, Wu and Bolin sat at one of the picnic benches, snacking on sandwiches Wu had prepared (and for his first time ever preparing food, they were pretty damn good) and gossiping.

“So Mako. Care to explain what happened earlier in the chat?” Asami teased, quirking an eyebrow up.

Mako frowned, and Wu blushed.

“They stayed at mine and Opal’s. I came down for a snack and BAM! They’re sitting on the couch, making out. In front of my salad,” Bolin sighed, while Mako and Wu stared blankly.

“You know, I was gonna tell her myself but thanks Bolin, appreciate it.” The firebender shrugged, tucking into his sandwich.

Asami had the biggest grin on her face. Spending so much time with her girlfriend had made her pick up on some of Korra’s traits- such as teasing Mako.

“Well, at least you’re not homophobic!”

**Author's Note:**

> hi i just wanna say!!! thank you for the positive feedback on this??? honestly i wrote the first chapter as a joke but im glad people like this 
> 
> im currently in the middle of writing an angst fanfiction somewhat based on folklore by taylor swift (a korrasami one) so yuh


End file.
